


Prince of Egypt

by thecat_13145



Series: Prince of Egypt [1]
Category: Numb3rs, The Mummy Series
Genre: M/M, Medjai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecat_13145/pseuds/thecat_13145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he saw all of Ian’s tattoos, yeah he was a little surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince of Egypt

The first time he saw all of Ian’s tattoos, yeah he was a little surprised.

Ian stood, looking for the first time fragile and exposed in the flickering light of the sparking fire, and it occurred to Don that he may be first one outside of Ian’s tribe to see him like this.

He moved to stand by his lover, running his fingers across the marks, trying to remember what they mean, but all he could remember is that they stood for the vows of the Medjai, to protect, to keep the secret places. It seemed like a more severe form of the tefillin.

His fingers stopped, tracing a symbol he hasn’t noticed on any of the bodies, just at the hollow of Ian’s collar bone. “What’s this one mean?” he asked, feeling Ian stiffen around him.

“It’s the crook and the staff.” Ian muttered after a pause. “It means...ruler.” He sighed. “It’s linked to my family, O.K.? It means we have the right to stand for the council and to rule the tribes.”

“You rule a tribe?”

Ian snorted. “My brother does.” He shrugged. “But theoretically, if he were to die...”

“So I seduced a Medjai Prince?”

Ian’s eyes flashed a challenge, looking normal for the first time since this whole mess started. “Who said you did the seducing?”

**Author's Note:**

> Errr I blame this entirely on getting the DVD of the Mummy and the Mummy Returns at the same time as Numb3rs. It's weird, but I'm hoping I won't be chased with pitchfolks for it.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.


End file.
